Châssis d'armure assistée (Fallout 4)
(empty) (T-51) (T-60 Atom Cats) (T-45, no helm) (T-45, no helm) (T-60, no core) (T-60, Varham) (T-60, no helm) (T-51) (T-60, jetpack) (Raider, Cutty) (Raider, no helm) (Raider) (Random) (T-51, no helm) (X-01) (X-01, no core) (T-45) (T-60) (T-60 BoS Initiate) (T-60 BoS Paladin) (T-60 BoS Elder) (T-60 BoS Knight) (T-60 BoS Knight Sergeant) (T-60 BoS Knight Captain) (T-60 BoS Sentinel) (T-60 Pre-War Military) (T-60 Atom Cats, Duke) (T-60 50% dmg, no core) (Leveled) (Leveled, partial) (Leveled, no core) (Leveled, partial, no core) (T-60 BoS Elder no helm) (T-60 BoS Paladin no helm) (T-45 50% dmg, partial, no core) (T-60 BoS Knight, no helm) (T-51, Clint) (T-51, Tessa) (Slag, Forged Boss) (T-60 BoS Paladin, no helm, perm core) (T-60 BoS Knight) (T-60 BoS Paladin) (Leveled, torso only) (Raider, Boomer) (empty, Ingram) (X-01, Danse) (T-60, Danse) }} Le Châssis d'armure assisté 'est la base de toutes les armures assistées dans[[power armor (Fallout 4)| ''Fallout 4]]. Caractéristiques Toutes les pièces d'armure assistée peuvent être installé sur un châssis d'armure assistée et mélangé à d'autres éléments d'autres types d'armures assistées. Un poste d'armure assistée doit être utilisé pour modifier les éléments d'armure assistée. Le châssis de base fournit 60 de résistance aux dégâts, et de la résistance à l'énergie. Les effets des vêtements et des armures portés sous le châssis sont annihilés. Il définit également la force de base à 11, ce qui peut entraîner des effets négatifs sur la capacité de transport. Bien que le poids des vêtements et des armures portés ne soit pas ignorés, toutes les pièces d'armures fixés au châssis ne sont pas décomptés dans la capacité de charge. Un châssis d'armure assistée nécessite un réacteur à fusion pour fonctionner et qui s'expulse une fois vide. Une fois que le réacteur à fusion est drainée (ou s'il n'y a pas de réacteur installé dans l'armure), l'utilisateur sera toujours capable de marcher lentement dans l'armure mais incapable d'utiliser le S.V.A.V. Le châssis d'armure assistée annule tout les dégâts de chute au porteur, mais pourra endommagé les pièces installés sur le châssis si la chute est assez haute tout en endommageant tout ce qui se trouve à proximité du point d'impact. Comparaison avec les précedentes versions de jeu L'armure assistée dans Fallout 4 ne nécessite aucune formation pour l'utiliser contrairement à Fallout 3 et New Vegas et est aussi unique dans bien d'autres aspects : La première est le châssis sur lequel les différents éléments d'armure sont montés, par rapport aux précédents opus qui existait en tant qu'entités holistiques qui ont été portés toute côté du casque. Deuxièmement, les personnages interagissent avec le châssis dans le monde pour utiliser l'armure assistée au lieu de l'équiper via l'inventaire.L'utilisation de réacteur de fusion comme «carburant» pour l'armure assistée est en contradiction avec les précédentes descriptions faite de l'armure assistée dans les précédents jeux même ceux publiés par Bethesda. Mis à part les premières variantes du T-45 (qui ont été mentionnés comme utilisant des cellules de puissance jetables à un rythme alarmant), les armures comme la T-51b sont connus pour avoir des systèmes de carburant personnels capables de durer plusieurs siècles. En revanche, les réacteurs à fusion, même en nombre important ne peuvent accorder que quelques heures d'utilisation d'un châssis d'armure assistée contrairement à ce que pourrait apporter un simple réacteur à fusion en théorie. Troisièmement, cependant, est le rendu plus «précis» à ce jour en ce qui concerne la taille de l'armure, son mouvement général et les capacités. Contrairement aux descriptions concernant les armures assistées des précédents jeux Fallout, le châssis de l'armure assistée ne semble pas faire usage de système hydraulique (à moins d'être cachés à l'intérieur des segments d'armure ou dans le châssis de base lui-même). Il semble plutôt tirer sa force dans des servo-moteurs placés stratégiquement dans le châssis. Enfin, au lieu de gants et de bottes, le châssis de l'armure assistée a un ensemble entièrement articulées de mains et de pieds mécaniques, qui imitent les mouvements de la main et du pied de l'utilisateur grâce à des contrôles dans les tibias et les avant-bras. L'augmentation de la longueur du bras du porteur et de la hauteur totale est d'environ un pied. Le châssis est capable de stimuler la force de l'Unique Survivant au delà de la limite de 10 du S.P.E.C.I.A.L.Certain mods pouvant faire monter des caractéristiques au niveau 14. Enfin et surtout les casques d'armure assistée ont des lumières entièrement fonctionnelles utilisés à la place de la lumière du Pip-Boy. La lumière peut même être personnalisé dans différentes couleurs ou alors d'avoir une lumière plus puissante que celle par défaut. Dans Fallout 4, l'armure assistée a eu plusieurs modifications en ce qui concerne la physique (comme les châssis avec leurs plaques apposées sont assez lourds pour écraser les pièges à ours en marchant dessus ), principalement l'impossibilité de nager, l'utilisateur devant donc marcher au fond de l'eau tel un scaphandrier. Cela rend le port d'une armure assistée délicat dans des endroits comme Libertalia compte tenu du risque de tomber des différents pontons obligeant ainsi l'utilisateur à regagner la rive pour reprendre son exploration. Localisations Les châssis d'armure assistée peuvent être trouvés à de nombreux endroits au travers du Commonwealth soit sur des PNJs soit placé dans le monde. Une grosse partie des châssis placé contiennent déjà des pièces d'armures. Le type de pièce d'armure trouvé sur la plupart des châssis est déterminé lorsque le personnage du joueur est à portée pour la première fois de l'armure, peu importe si le joueur voit ou interagit avec l'armure. Selon le châssis, la sélection de l'armure peut être fixe - basée directement sur le niveau du personnage du joueur - ou aléatoire. Cela peut également être affectée par les limites de l'emplacement de la plage de niveau (voir les notes pour plus de détails). Armure unique Owned If worn, frames can be stolen by destroying or pick pocketing the fusion core. Raider Revendeur Il est possible d'acheter des châssis auprès de 4 revendeurs, après un premier achat, il suffit de repasser 48 heures plus tard pour pouvoir racheter un autre châssis : * Dans le Garage des Atom Cats auprès de Rowdy. Vend aussi des pièces de T-60Cats, parfois des pièces de T-51 et très rarement des pièces de X-01. * Au Commonwealth Weaponry à Diamond City. * Auprès KL-E-0 à Goodneighbor. * Auprès du Connétable Teagan dans The Prydwen. Notes * Power armor frames will spawn with varying pieces depending on the default armor set specified for that frame, as well as the level limits of the area they are placed in: ** '''Randomized frames can spawn with raider pieces at any level, T-45 pieces starting at level 15, T-51 pieces starting at level 25, T-60 pieces starting at level 35, and X-01 pieces starting at level 45. The armor pieces generated include all previous levels, e.g. a Randomized frame encountered at level 26 can spawn with any combination of T-51, T-45, and Raider armor pieces. ** Leveled frames spawn with T-45 pieces at levels 1-13, T-51 pieces at levels 14-20, T-60 pieces at levels 21-27, and X-01 pieces at level 28 and above. The upgrade level of armor pieces also increases within these ranges, e.g. T-45b armor will spawn starting at level 11. The armor pieces generated do NOT include previous levels, e.g. a Leveled frame encountered at level 26 will only have T-60 pieces. ** Partial frames spawn with incomplete sets of armor, and will be missing at least one piece. In very rare cases these frames may spawn with no armor attached at all. Also, on rare occasions nothing at all will be found at the expected site, e.g. even the power frame will be missing. ** Some frames are empty frames, particularly those purchased from vendors, and spawn with no armor pieces at all. These frames are also immune to the "Cell Reset" bug which can cause the loss of mounted power armor pieces on unattended power armor. *** In addition to purchasing, an empty power armor frame can be obtained from Revere satellite array, or stolen from Atom Cats garage. ** Certain power armor frames will always spawn with a specific set of armor, e.g. BoS II T-60 Power Armor, regardless of level. * When purchased from a vendor, the frame will spawn in the power armor station in the shop (when purchased from Atom Cats, appears outside garage). * Humanoid companions can be directed to enter any unused power armor frame by talking to them, then targeting and selecting the power armor frame. ** Companions can be told to exit the armor by talking to them, selecting the bottom "Talk" option, then choosing the bottom "Exit Power Armor" option. ** Neither the companion nor the power armor frame need to have a fusion core. Companions can use power armor without a fusion core indefinitely, with no negative consequences. ** The power armor frame will only negate the weight of armor pieces which were equipped when the companion entered the armor. If different armor pieces are equipped their weight will be counted against the companion's carry weight until they are directed to exit and re-enter the armor. ** When dismissed from active service, a companion may exit the power armor sometime later unless they have a fusion core in their inventory. *** Danse's power armor is equipped with a special "locked core" which prevents this. * Although power armor pieces can be taken from dead NPCs, the frame cannot be recovered. * Power armor frames cannot be directly stolen from living NPCs while they are wearing them. However, non-Companion NPCs will exit their power armor if the fusion core is somehow removed from their inventory, which will allow the frame to be stolen. This can be accomplished by either pickpocketing the fusion core, or destroying it by shooting it. ** Ingram and Danse have special "locked cores" which are hidden and cannot be stolen or shot out. ** If the NPC has a second fusion core in their inventory, they will simply install the new fusion core and re-enter the armor. ** When destroyed, the fusion core will drop to the ground, tick for a moment, then explode with a magnitude similar to a nuke mine. ** The Penetrator perk, or the Yellow Belly syringe for the Syringer will make targeting the core significantly easier. ** Use of Syringer with Pax syringe will allow pickpocketing of core. ** Power armor frames that are worn by other characters are treated as property, and as such certain companions will react negatively if the player character steals them or their contents. ** Companions can be directed to use a stolen power armor frame without negative companion reaction. However, this will anger the faction or NPC who owns the frame if they witness the act. * Looting armor pieces from dead NPCs will not prevent the armor from respawning later if the location resets. However, removing the power armor frame itself from the location can prevent it from respawning later. This is more likely if the frame is free-standing (i.e. placed in world, not on an NPC), but can occur if the frame is stolen from an NPC using one of the above methods. * Friendly characters can and will take power armor frames from settlements with fusion cores in them. This can be prevented by keeping power armor stored in enclosed spaces that they cannot reach or by removing the fusion core upon exiting the armor. Idle characters also won't use power armor frames that are stored at a power armor station. However if they are stored with active fusion cores this won't prevent them from being used in a raider attack or being stolen. ** Inhabitants of a player character's settlements will automatically get in nearby power armor frames if the settlement is under attack. They will get out of the frames if talked to by the player character. (CAUTION) Merchants such as clothing vendors and doctors will not get out of the power armor when talked to. They will instead do their normal dialog options. Though the power armor pieces can be traded from them after their store is closed for the day. ** Settlers and companions may abandon their power armor when they decide to use a bed or man a guardpost. * When NPCs use power armor, they will not deplete the fusion core's battery charge. However, the armor parts will still take damage and can eventually break, after which they will need to be repaired. * While wearing a frame, it is impossible to swim in water; rather, one walks underneath the surface of the water, unable to sprint. ** Wearing a power armor helmet prolongs the amount of time one can remain underwater before sustaining damage. * Unarmed weapons (ie. knuckles, gloves, or wrist mounted weapons) can not be equipped while in power armor. * Using the console to spawn a power armor frame via player.placeatme will spawn it at an angle. Attempting to enter the armor in this state can crash the game. After spawning it, click on it in the console and enter the two following commands: setangle X 0 and setangle Y 0 (spawning with code 225a5f requires no additional adjustments) * Each armor set has a unique paint scheme, except T-60 armor which has 2, that that can only be applied to that type of armor which is: ** T-45: Minuteman paint scheme which grants +1 Charisma when all pieces are painted. ** T-51: Railroad paint scheme which grants +1 Perception when all pieces are painted. ** T-60: *** Brotherhood of Steel paint scheme which grants +1 Strength bonus when all pieces are painted. *** Atom Cats paint scheme which grants +1 Charisma and a reduction in action points used when sprinting, when all pieces are painted. ** X-01: Institute paint scheme which grants +1 Intelligence when all pieces are painted. Bugs * Mass Pike Interchange has bug such that multiple sets of frame plus T-45 armor are respawned. Have seen as much as 13 sets standing around (1 lower level, 12 upper level). Getting crowded up there. After this, location stopped all respawning, including Gunners and all items. * Wayward Pines Motel has similar bug, has created 3 sets of Raider Power Armor at location. Raider used one, leaving two behind at last count. Gallery Fallout 4 - Power Armor Frames Map.png|Map of power armor frame locations Front power armor frame.jpg|An opened power armor frame seen in a loading screen Back power armor frame.jpg|Back of the frame Art of Fo4 power armor concept art.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 power armor es:Armazón de Servoarmadura ru:Каркас силовой брони